


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Maknae Line [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Carrying, Crying, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Health Issues, Health problems, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, M/M, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Protective NCT, Protective Wayv, Protective Winwin, Sad Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Sick Lucas, Sick Yukhei, Sickfic, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone
Series: Sick Maknae Line [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541827
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**11:34 AM**

"Kun-ge have you noticed it too?"

Kun noddee in response to Sicheng."Yeah."He replied."Xuxi definitely isn't well."Sicheng looked towards Lucas in concern.The younger boy was sweating profusely and seemed to be spaced out.

Sicheng looked back at Kun."What are we gonna do?"He asked the leader."We both know that he's not gonna just stop practicing."


End file.
